


Some Bonds Are Tighter Than Others

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Angst, Community: tweendom_anon, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is distraught after breaking up with Dean. Max and Justin try to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Bonds Are Tighter Than Others

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - _Alex breaks up with Dean so Justin and Max go to Alex's room to console her. Their hugs with her lead to more then just brotherly love._

Entering the apartment, Alex hesitated at the sight of her brothers on the couch. Maybe if she was quiet, she could make it up the stair before they realized her?

"Hey, Alex," Justin greeted, Max turning his head to his sister.

Fuck.

"H-hey, guys," Alex tried for cool and casual but her throat cracked and there was no hiding her puffy eyes.

"Have you been crying?" Justin asked slowly, worried.

_No. Just tell them no and bolt up to your room._

"No," Alex hiccuped.

_Smooth._

Justin set the cup in his hands down on the coffee table and stood. "What happened? Was it Dean?"

Nodding, Alex dashed to the stairs and ran up to her bedroom. She swung the door closed, but a purse she'd been meaning to put away properly in her closet swung out and got in the way of the closing door, bouncing it back open as the crying teen flopped down on her bed. Max and Justin now stood at the entrance to their sister's room, listening to her sobs. They exchanged glances and entered without a word, sitting on either side of Alex.

"What happened with Dean?" Justin asked, placing a soothing hand on his sister's lower back.

"I broke up with him," Alex sniffles, hating the way she sounds eight instead of sixteen.

Max and Justin exchange wide-eyed looks before turning back to their sister, Justin's hand moving in small circles as Max lays down beside Alex, his cheek against her arm.

"Hey, it'll be all right," Max says, laying his arm across his sister's back. "You're a good looking girl. You'll find another guy."

This makes Alex smile because she always has her brothers to fall back on when she's hurting or scared. Sure, they'll probably tease her some later on about it, but they'll share a laugh and it'll all be in good fun, nothing more or less. Alex rolls under her brothers' hands and hugs Max since he's the one laying down beside her. A second later, she can feel Justin against her back, his arm thrown over both his brother and sister. The brothers entrap their sister with their arms and love.

"Yeah, Max is right. Which is rare, but always fascinating when he is," Justin says and places a small kiss on his sister's neck.

"Hey! I can be insightful!" Max says, not really arguing since he's smiling and kisses Alex's throat because of his angle.

Alex is surprised by the kisses and even more so surprised when her brothers dot her skin with more than what would be considered a 'normal' amount of kisses or even 'appropriate'. She realizes Justin is moving against her back, something firm is rubbing into her butt and thigh. To her front, Max's chest seems to be inching back and forth against her breasts and they're both still kissing her, though their hands haven't moved.

_What the hell?_

"Guys?"

Both instantly stop their movements and Alex feels it in that split second after they stop - pain. The kind of pain that a break up with someone you really, really love causes. Tears stream down her face again and she hates it. Hates feeling vulnerable and hates this hole Dean made in her heart (even though they broke up on good terms). Alex wants to plug up that hole in any way possible.

"Keep going."

The brothers hesitate for another moment, either thinking it over or just realizing that they had been doing something before Alex had spoken. Then Justin's lips touch Alex's ear and Max is kissing up and down her throat, and all Alex can do is sigh softly as she begins to forget her pain. She shifts between her brothers so that she has one leg entwined with Max, can feel him growing hard against her leg now. There's fingers at the zipper of her hoodie, unzipping her and revealing her bra beneath. Max helps one arm out of her hoodie and Justin helps the other before they both attack her revealed flesh with soft kisses and softer touches.

_What am I doing?_

Alex's mind tries to have one last argument of sanity but her sanity's been all used up struggling with her feelings for Dean. It needs a break, a time to rest, and there's fingers on her hips and in her hair and she can't think of a better time or place for her sanity to have that break. Lips kiss the curve of breasts peeking out of her bra while another pair of lips nibbles on her neck and ear. Alex can feel the heat of their bodies now and its driving her crazy because she feels too hot, suffocated.

Craning her neck, she captures Justin's lips and Max uses the distraction to slip off his sister's bra. Teeth and tongue find nipples and Alex's moaning into the kiss with her brother, but she doesn't break it. She wants them both, needs them now like a fire needs oxygen to grow. Her hand slips back, cupping Justin through his jeans, making him moan, and grinds her leg against Max's erection, making him whimper pleasantly.

"In me. Now."

She doesn't have to command twice. Max's fingers are wrestling with her jeans' button and zipper as Justin tugs the jeans and underlying panties off of surprisingly pale hips. Fabric rustles, bed springs creak and groan, zippers make their zipper noises. There's a finger inside Alex, she's not sure who it belongs to but it wiggles and is joined by a second. Together the fingers wiggle and pull out, collecting moisture. They find their way up and push into Alex's other opening, making her squeak in resistance until lips decorate her shoulder with kisses and she relaxes.

Now Alex can feel her brothers' erections against her, but they seem unimportant in comparison to the fingers pumping in and out of her ass. Justin's hands, surprisingly strong, grab Alex's hips (_where did the fingers go?_) and rearrange her over Max. Brother and sister gasp as erection meets moisture. They cry out when Max's hand reaches between them and he guides himself into Alex. Without need of Justin's fingers on her hips, Alex slides up and down on Max, her breath catching as he fills her up and presses against her hymen.

Satisfied, Justin stills Alex's hips, grabs himself, and slowly guides himself into Alex's anus, biting his lip from how tight she is. He rubs soothing circles on her lower back as he spits several times into his other hand and lubes up his erection enough that he can slide all the way in on the next go. Alex's face is screwed up from the feeling of both of her brothers in her at the same time. When Justin moves, she almost screams but her voice is lost in the way her body slides up and down slightly on Max with Justin's slow movements.

Pulling out and pushing in, Justin finds it easier to move about after a few tries and nods at Max over Alex's shoulder. Max grabs Alex's thighs as Justin grabs her hips, they move as one, Max tearing through Alex's hymen. Tears of pain and pleasure well up in Alex's eyes, but she gasping and crying out to be fucked harder as she moves with them. They do so without question, rocking against her and gritting their teeth. Max comes first, his come hot and filling in his sister as he pulls out and lays there catching his breath beneath Alex and Justin. His lips are still soft when they brush against her skin.

Sweating now, Alex and Justin continue to rock back and forth against each other. Alex comes once shortly after Max pulls out, but she can already feel another orgasm coming when the first dies down a tad. Shouting, Alex feels Justin's grip tighten on her hips until it hurts. By then, she feels too good to care and cries out in another orgasm when Justin comes inside of her. His lips too are still soft on her skin when they've collapsed beside Max on the bed, Justin still buried in Alex.

"Feel better?" Max asks with genuine concern in his eyes.

Alex pauses, searching herself for an answer. The hole in her heart is still there, but it doesn't sting as much as before and she does feel better. It'll take time to get over Dean, of course, but it'll happen in time. With a nod and a soft caress of Max's cheek, she tells him that yes, she feels better. With a big goofy grin, he closes his eyes and dozes off. Alex can't help but chuckle softly at the sight.

"Are you really feeling better?" Justin asks from behind her, reluctantly pulling out of Alex.

Rolling around, Alex smiled at her older brother. "I really am. Thank you guys."

Alex kisses Justin gently on the cheek and curls up in his arms for a nap because she feels sore, worn out, and wonderful. Justin holds his sister close as he debates about cleaning up the mess they made and only reaches for his wand to get rid of the come left inside of Alex for commonsense purposes. Afterward, he closes his eyes and falls asleep along with his brother and sister.

**-End-**


End file.
